History Recreation
History Recreation (歴史再現, Rekishi Saigen) is the process of recreating key events in world history with aims to retrace the steps of human civilization. This extensive process of remaking historical events is currently overseen by the Testament Union, led by Pope-President Innocentius of K.P.A. Italia, and the bases for history recreation is derived from the history book called Testament. Concepts 'Recreation of Wartime Events' One of the main focus of history recreation is the reenactment of major wars throughout world history, including the Thirty Years' War and the Warring States Era of Japan. This follows the idea of wars as events that cause widespread change and thus, an effective tool in advancing history. Most wars were carried on with mutual agreement between belligerents, although with a safety net agreed upon beforehand. Inheritance of Names Name Inheritance (襲名, Shūmei) is the act to use the name of an historical figure for the sake of History Recreation. In other word, to properly remake certain events in history, many of the inhabitants of the Harmonic Divine States take up the names of key figures in history. For example, the leader of the Testament Union, Pope-President Innocentius, is based on Pope Innocent X, who ruled the Papal States during 1648. Sometimes, in order to properly reenact history, some of the people who adopt names of historical figures require certain changes to suit themselves better for their role. Masazumi Honda, who is supposed to be male according to history, was required to undergo gender reassignment surgeries. Take note that this case does not apply to everyone who take up the role of a person who is of the opposite gender. The benefactor of the name of a historical figure would sometimes be granted certain properties which might aid him in battle; however, the said person would also receive the roles and responsibilities of the name's original owner. Muneshige Tachibana, for example, is given superhuman speed after receiving the name of García de Ceballos, although he would also take up the role of Gin Tachibana's husband based on Japanese history. Passing away of country leaders or citizens as recorded in history were mostly treated as retirement, with some exceptions. Dual Name Inheritance A Dual Name Inheritance (二重襲名, Nijū Shūmei) is the act to take two names of historical figures for the sake of History Recreation. For example, Muneshige Tachibana also inherited the name of Garcia de Ceballos, a member of the family that handled the privatization of the Spanish postal system. Given that the Harmonic Divine States have to recreate both world and japanese history, it's common to see people with a name from it's country historical figures and a name from the japanese clan they are in charge. Even so, sometimes there are cases of inheritors with two world or japanese history names. Currently, dual-inheritors are very common in Tres España due to political maneuvers by their administration. On the other side, in Musashi and England this practice is very uncommon. 'Maintenance of Territorial Boundaries' Following the concept of "history changing the territories of nations", history recreation also controls how nations assess their territories. Each of the Harmonic Divine States is given a territory within the Divine States which matches their location in Europe as of the designated time in history, and they are forbidden to expand their boundaries unless it is dictated by the Testament. Likewise, territories destroyed by an unexpected event (e.g. Mikawa) cannot by occupied by other countries. Category:Terminology